WMS-GEX1 G-Exes
The WMS-GEX1 G-Exes is a custom mobile suit featured in the first generation of the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam AGE and is piloted by Woolf Enneacle. Technology & Combat Characteristics The G-Exes is a custom mobile suit which Woolf Enneacle commissioned from the Madorna Workshop to replace his RGE-B790CW Genoace Custom.Construction of the G-Exes was privately funded by Woolf's earnings from his time as a racer. p.163, Gundam Age novelization. It is developed from the CMS-B/67 Shaldoll's frame and also take references from AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal's data, which Woolf had provided without permission from the Diva."G-Exes" Assembly Instruction Manual, 1/144 scale HG Gundam AGE model, No.09, Bandai, (2011) Alongside the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal, the G-Exes is the second mobile suit to destroy a Vagan MS and its armor can withstand a Gafran's beam vulcan attack with no apparent damage. While inspecting the suit's blueprint, Flit Asuno noted that the G-Exes' joints mechanism and flexibility are inferior to Gundam AGE-1's.Secret Mobile SuitThe G-Exes' design focuses on mobility and agility, and for this reason, it is fitted with improved boosters. Its weaponry include Beam Rifle, two Beam Sabers, two Missile Pods and a shield. Armament ;*Beam Rifle :The basic long ranged armament of the G-Exes. The beam rifle was developed using Gundam AGE-1's data and hence has comparable firepower to the AGE-1's DODS Rifle. Like the DODS Rifle, it also produces a spiral spinning effect of the beam as it fires and can do significant damage to Vagan's MS. The rifle can be stored on the rear skirt armor. ;*Beam Vulcan :Mounted in its head, the two beam vulcan guns are used to intercept incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. ;*Missile Pod :A missile pod containing two missiles are mounted in each side skirt armor. The missiles have enough firepower to destroy an enemy unit in one shot. ;*Shield :The G-Exes's defensive armament. A elongated shield that covers most of the G-Exes. ;*Beam Sabers :Stored in the backpack, the two beam sabers have high output and can destroy Gafrans and Baqtos in one strike. One can be used as a reserve weapon, or both can be used simultaneously in a twin sword fashion. Woolf nicknamed the attack using both sabers as "Wolf Fangs". History Note: For the G-Exes's history, please go to Woolf Enneacle's page. Variants ;*G-Exes Custom ;*BMS-004 G-Exes Jackedge Picture Gallery 56455GE3.png 47f2c0ae.jpg|G-Exes in Action Aopg1o3CQAAbpz-.jpg large.jpeg Exes Gun.jpg G-Exes 1.jpg G-Exes Shield.jpg G-Exes Wolf fang.jpg wms-gex1-beamrifle.jpg wms-gex1-shield.jpg G-Exes.jpg|G-Exes from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld G-Exes Super Gundam Royale.jpg G-Exes GCC.jpg G-Exes gcc.jpg G-Exes Gold.png G-Exes URare.JPG G-Exes Carddass.png G-Exes GB Try Age.png G-Exes AG Try Age.png g-exes try age 1.png G-Exes Try Age 2.png G-Exes Try Age 3.jpg G-Exes Try Age 4.png G-Exes Try Age 5.jpg G-Exes Try Age 6.jpg Gexes G-Bouncer Try Age.jpg Gexes Silver.jpg G-Exes Gundam Versus.png Img gexes.jpg Gunpla Ag-g-exes.jpg|AG 1/144 WMS-GEX1 G-Exes (2011): box art 67788GX343E34.jpg|HG 1/144 WMS-GEX1 G-Exes (2011): box art G-Exes HM 1.jpg|HG 1/144 - WMS-GEX1 G-Exes G-Exes HM 2.jpg|HG 1/144 - WMS-GEX1 G-Exes G-Exes HM 3.jpg|HG 1/144 - WMS-GEX1 G-Exes G-Exes HM 4.jpg|HG 1/144 - WMS-GEX1 G-Exes Notes *The "G" designation for Woolf's machines is an acronym for "Gundam", due to being based upon the AGE-1 Gundam. *A young Asemu Asuno can be seen with what appears to be a Gunpla form of the G-Exes in the Arc 2 outro. *The Missile Pods are never seen being used in the anime series. References G-Exes twirl.jpg|Beam Rifle's Spinning Effect G-Exes Waffer Card.jpg External links *WMS-GEX1 G-Exes on MAHQ.net